


Treasure of Belgium

by Ahai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahai/pseuds/Ahai
Summary: Belgium could never forget this man no matter for how long time passed by, he meant a lot to her.Note: I wrote this May 22, 2019. A significant date in two ways.
Kudos: 3





	Treasure of Belgium

There were more people gathered in the Hergè Museum than usual. No wonder, the cartoon Tintin had been in this world for eighty years now. Belgium knew this cartoon and its main character very well, but it did not create itself. The museum was a tribute to the cartoonist Georges Remi, better known by his pen name Hergè, the museum consisted of dedication of his life and work in which Tintin was his most known work. That was probably the main reason why so many more people, most of them being fans most likely, had gathered to the museum because of Tintin`s 80th anniversary. 

Belgium was slightly annoyed by this, not by the people still loving Tintin but by the fact no one thought about the creator. Belgium used to know Hergè. The man`s life hadn’t been easy, his years affected him both inside and outside. Years of struggle, depression and fear, Hergè ended up getting very sick till the very end but he never gave up Tintin despite being told by a Swiss psychiatrist to give it up for the sake of his health. Hergè managed to turn it to something therapeutic by making a comic of Tintin rescuing a dear friend. Said friend was based on a real-life friend of Herge whom he didn’t see again after over four decades.   
Belgium sighed as she walked further in the museum. Had Hergè been alive today he would have been 112 years old. Some people have managed to live that long but Hergè could never have been one of them, not with that health of his. Belgium first met him when he was a boy scout, back when he was happy and healthy and before he faced difficulties that brought him down. He didn’t finish his last comic, and no one finished it for him as he refused anyone to continue for him. He said when he died, Tintin would die with him. Only if he was still alive or had lived longer, he would have seen the fans disagreeing and tell him he was wrong. Belgium couldn’t help but letting a tiny smile creep up her face, she remembered the meeting she had with Hergè not long before he died. How could she smile when it was sad?

The last time she saw him he was in bed looking much frailer and greyer. He was sick, very sick and it was obvious he wouldn’t stay alive much longer. Nevertheless, he greeted his country with a smile, showing his discoloured front teeth. He insisted it was the teeth of a heavy smoker but the Netherlands, Belgium`s older brother, had been smoking his pipe for much longer than Hergè had been alive, so she didn’t quite believe his statement. His eyes however, sparkled. His gaze felt like a warm embrace from heaven and with his whitened hair he already seemed like an angel.   
“Hello, Georges” Belgium greeted him with the warmest smile she could offer. 

She was unsure if he wanted her to refer him as Hergè or by his actual name. The people he was close to referred him by his name and as his country that would include her, wouldn’t it?

“Hello, how nice of you to come visit!” Hergè patted on the side of bed, indicated Belgium to sit there. 

Belgium was a bit unsure about it. It would be nice and more “appropriate” doing so if he was a little boy, but as a man who was 75 years? Nevertheless, Belgium sat down.

“So, how are you feeling?” Belgium asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tired” Hergè said and rubbed one eye. 

It wasn’t necessary for Hergè to tell her that, he certainly looked tired. Being awake seemed like a tedious task because of his anemia, which was the first symptom of his illness. He`s had regular blood transfusions for a while, Belgium visited him once during one of these processes. A wire was attached to his wrist and she hoped he would get better. She wanted to be optimistic but there was a slight doubt, medicinal procedure could leave some unwanted results. He once had boils and he got treated with the use of radiation which left him sterile. Could this treatment leave even more serious outcomes?

“Are you feeling better today?”

“Oh, ever since Chang returned I`ve felt my heart swell with emotions I can`t even describe” 

How his eyes could sparkle even more was a mystery, Belgium thought. Then again, he got reunited with a good friend he hadn’t seen for more than four decades. Despite Hergè being very ill, he showed up at the airport with a crowd of reporters to get Chang. Hergè hugged him heartily and the two friends shed a few tears, especially Hergè. There had been many struggles through his life and after many years of tracking down and finding Chang, it filled a hole in Hergè`s heart. This reunion followed with celebrations and publications and Hergè appeared even though he didn’t have the energy and he should have rested. 

“I`m so glad you feel that way, Georges.” 

The 20th century was a colourful century, like many others Hergè went through hard events that brought him into depression. During the second world war for example he longed to see his parents and would do anything to be with them if only for a little while, the poor little soldier boy. He also got arrested four times because of being accused as a Nazi Rexist sympathizer.   
Despite the wars and hardship in the community, Hergè also faced a hardship in his marriage. He had an affair with a colourist in his studio, a woman he eventually married after years of separation with his first wife. This sort of behaviour was considered an unforgivable act, it went against his Catholic upbringing. This, including his enormous workload, resulted to nightmares. He described it as a dream where it was white all around him, a fearful dream with everything around him gone and being trapped. But he was only a human, he might have made a character who always managed to get through his dangerous adventures, but reality could never be this generous.   
Hergè coughed, snapping Belgium out of her thoughts. She thought he was about to throw up, but his coughing subdued. 

“I`m fine, not to worry” Hergè reassured Belgium. 

Belgium didn’t come with any reply, she remained silent.

“I`m really sorry but I`ve gotten more tired-”

“Of course, you get some rest” Belgium came with her reply quickly. 

She leaned into him and put her arms gently around him. He returned the gesture, resting his chin on her shoulder. They remained in the embrace for a while, Belgium rubbed his back with one hand and could clearly feel his spine. Hergè fell asleep in the embrace and Belgium laid him down on the bed carefully. After making sure he was all comfortable, Belgium left and planned to visit him again the day after.

The day after never came, Hergè lapsed into a coma and died after one week in the hospital. Belgium and her people were sadly affected. Hergè had leukaemia, it was discovered late. Belgium didn’t know if Hergè knew he had it himself or not, he didn’t tell her anything. But he had told her a lot about himself in confidence with the very few visits from her in the past, the man probably wanted to keep at least one secret, one last secret.   
All her people meant a lot to her, Hergè could and would never be forgotten. He was a great cartoonist, a man who never stopped working despite all the obstacles and pain he went through.


End file.
